Kaguya Shikyomaru's Test
Participants Kaguya Shikyomaru Title: Test UnaruInuzuka: Theme: Heading thru a passage way in a mountain range to get home after a mission suddenly you and your team find yourselves dealing with a cave in. One gets their leg hurt. There are multiple tunnels in this cave system and only one that leads outside. The map you had is buried and you have a days worth of food and water left. React XxxnekosnowxxX: Walking ahead of the group, Shikyomaru would be in a deep thought. His black serpent shape eyes that is filled, with hate and pain, would staring at the ground as if they was looking right throught. Tightly gripping on to the black strap of his book that, that would be carrying the group food,water and medical supplies. Feeling a cool breeze that when he look up and notice that he was standing at the mouth of a cave, where it only light source was that light from the sun. Raising his hands motioning for the group to stop he slowly turn around looking at each member "Alright guys, when we go in please do not split up, or complain for Christ sake" Looking up at the sun, Shikyomaru knew that the sun would go down in the matters of hours. Dispite the shorten time by mother nature, he look down at a rather slim young boy, point at him he conmanded "You there, scout ahead in the cave and be carful. I just need to know what ahead, and make it quick there not much time" After waiting 30 minutes Shikyomaru mummers while rationing out a small ammounts of water and food to his group members "He will miss out out his meal" Hearing a ear drum shattering shout that would be followed be a series of yells, Shikyomaru head snaped in the direction of the cave "Oh shit" he said in a frantic voice but he still kept his, emotionless facial expression. Dashing toward the directions of the yells, he sandles become soak and wet due to the cave moist floors. Lightly panting a worried look enter into his eyes, seeing the young boy on the ground holding his leg, he braked fast and quickly droping the bag. Frantically digging through the bag, he pull out two small planks, noticing he do not any thing to tie together with he look down at the boy while taking his shirt off "What in the hell you got your self into" pauses for a moment "No what i do not want to hear it" Holding his black shirt in his hand, he reveiled his upper body. A black swastika set in the of his chest, Whip markings would be all over his back. Feeling the cool gentle breeze comming from one of the tunnles, he who then which one to go out of. Kneeling beside him he rip the shirt into two pieces, Desipe the young boy pleading and screams, he places each plank on the side of his leg, starting from the knee until it reach his ankles. Tieing it tightly he ordered two members from teh group to carry him pointing in the direction to the tunnel that will lead them out of the cave "I will catch up, I have some thinking to do" End Results: Was told about the marks and has been given a application to write up.